


Keep your eyes on me

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's p much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: [...] It wasn’t rare that he ended up staring at someone too long by accident, not realizing he was doing that. He wasn’t even reallylookingat them.But thiswasn’tan accident.Hewaslooking at Edo.





	Keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Got a sweet prompt at Twitter and wrote this short little thing for my favorite GX boys <3

Judai spaced out often. That wasn’t new; he rarely paid attention in classes because his mind was far, far away from the lecture--if he was awake to begin with, that is. He was easily distracted by the most simple of stray thoughts in his day to day and it wasn’t rare that he ended up staring at someone too long by accident, not realizing he was doing that. He wasn’t even really _ looking _ at them. 

But this  _ wasn’t _ an accident.

He  _ was _ looking at Edo. 

He was looking at the way his hair fell over his face, the way it framed his pale face and soft features, delicate fingers brushing a lock away when it fell over his eyes. He was looking at his eyes, blue like the ocean, the sky, casted downwards towards the book in his lap, shifting as he read. 

Judai let his eyes wander further down; to his lips, glossy with lip balm, slightly parted or presing together in concentration; to his jaw, relaxed, not a hint of stubble or shadow; to the curve of his neck, to the slight peek of his collarbones under the perfectly ironed shirt he was wearing.

He shifted his attention to his arms, the short sleeved shirt letting him see the slightly toned muscle underneath; Edo was a man of many talents and pursuits, it should be no surprise that he was  _ fit _ , but the suit he usually wore made him look slender and poised. Judai would be lying if he said he hadn’t gawked the first time he saw Edo had a little more built to him than appearances let on. 

Judai’s eyes continued up, to his wrists, his hands, perfectly cared for and manicured, skin silky to the touch. His fingers played with the edge of a page, and Judai had the sudden urge to reach for his hand and intertwine their fingers together, run his thumb over his palm, his knuckles.

Eventually his eyes settled back on his face and he let out the tiniest, dreamy sigh, face slumping against his open palm, elbow resting on the small table between them.

Edo Phoenix was truly _ beautiful _ . 

Judai was not that cared much for looks, when it came to people, but it was hard not to  _ stare _ at Edo, hard not to want to get a glimpse of his eyes or his smirk or that rare, fond smile reserved onlu for Judai; it was hard not to look at him and think he was downright pretty, it was hard to keep his heart still around him when Judai’s eyes caught onto every little shift he made.

“ _ Judai _ .” 

Edo’s voice, harmless but a warning, made him jump, just a little, but his eyes were still trained on his book when Judai searched his gaze. A sheepish grin formed on his lips but he said nothing, continuing to look at Edo until the man sighed, snapping his book shut and his eyes peered up at him, an eyebrow arched in question. 

“Any particular reason you’ve been  _ staring _ at me so long?”

“Does it bother you?”

“It’s  _ distracting _ .” Edo huffed but there was no bite, in his expression or his words. 

“Sorry.” Judai’s face felt warm but he was smiling lopsidedly, amused, fond. “I like looking at you.” He rested his chin on both his hands. “You’re pretty, Edo.”

Judai saw how Edo’s cheeks reddened, brow furrowing. 

“...You’re  _ embarrassing _ .” 

“Only for you.” Judai snickered at that, leaning forward on the table. “But I thought you’d be used to people staring at you. I mean, man, you’ve been on TV! On a bunch of duels with a big audience !” 

“That’s  _ different _ .” He muttered, moving to mirror Judai, elbows resting on the table and hand cupping his jaw. He kept his gaze averted.

“How is it different?” Judai tilted his head, keeping his voice low in the now smaller gap between them. 

“...Because it’s  _ you _ .” Edo replied vaguely, lips pursuing, the fingers from his free hand tapping on the table--nervous, bashful, impatient. Judai reached out for that hand with one of his own, hooking his forefinger under Edo’s fingers in a loose hold, thumb running over them. It was a light touch, something soft, something Judai never thought he could be--but here he was.

“What does that mean?” He prompted again. Edo’s gaze shifted to their hands, his brow relaxing a little.

“I get  _ distracted _ when you look at me...like  _ that _ .” The space between them had grown even smaller, the both of them leaning closer without realizing it, and Edo’s voice was a whisper by now. “Like…”

“Like I  _ like you _ ?” Judai supplied and Edo finally looked up at him, his face flushed but relaxed.

“Yeah...It makes me want to look back.” He closed the gap between them and Judai huffed out a laugh and met him halfway, pressing  their foreheads together; soft, intimate,  _ theirs _ \--Judai was loud and all over the place but with Edo it was like they had a pocket of space all to themselves, small but cozy, quiet. 

“Then look at me.” He replied. “I like to have your eyes on me.” _ ‘I like knowing that you like me too.’ _

Edo snorted, lips curling into a smirk, but his eyes were creased with a glint of affection. “ _ Attention hog _ .”

Judai lifted his other hand to brush Edo’s cheek and shut his eyes, smiling, echoing Edo’s earlier words.   
“Because it’s  _ you _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata on twitter


End file.
